Unhinged
by chashkieh
Summary: Sort of a crackfic with a bit of angst :D


The Devil's biceps bulge with each up and down movement and he's almost at his thousandth count when the elevator doors opened. He didn't have a need to look up or stop for he knew who it was just by the way the footfalls sounded when the person walked in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Detective?"

"We have a crime scene"

"Oh, do we? I thought this whole gig was done after you chose to ignore me for the past three weeks,"

He grunts a bit with every movement this time, having forgotten how she affected his celestial constitution whenever she's nearby.

"I've been trying to call," she explains as she walked around so she could see his face.

"Oh! Forgot. My mobile phone got pierced smack in the middle. It's been useless since and I just didn't think it was necessary to get a new one. I believe it's still better to converse in person, you know. After all, I haven't left...yet."

"Listen, I - -"

Lucifer sighs and got up, cranes his neck and faces her half naked. She couldn't help but stare at his body. He gained a considerable amount of muscle mass since she last saw him - - underdressed. And those six-pack - - Jesus!

"Like what you see? But of course, what's not to like?"

Chloe averts her eyes and allows herself to breathe. Those three weeks had been good for her... And him, apparently.

"Are you coming?" Lucifer raises a brow, and she thinks he's going to say something lecherous to that effect.

"Why?"

"Why what? Aren't we partners?"

"We were partners, Detective. Up until you left me high and dry, quite literally. I mean, I understand my other visage was less than desirable , but, you told me never to come near you again. Or have you forgotten?"

Did she really say that to him? She couldn't remember what else was said, except that she was terrified at that moment.

"You even threatened to shoot me and like a fool, I actually urged you to do so. Guess what?"

He pauses, allows her to process.

"You shot me! Then you ran away, left me for dead, bleeding out right next to that scumbag Cain," Lucifer smirked "I thought that was the end of it, but like always, Amenadiel ruined the moment. Told me it was not what I deserved. Ugh. Rang any bells yet?"

She just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I don't - - I -"

"Well, it's quite alright, Detective. No hard feelings. Anyway, so, no , I'm not coming with you. And since we sort of made a deal, here's what I would I like in return: don't come here ever again. I don't like to see you anymore."

That stung. Like a knife right through the heart.

"What's the matter, Detective? Devil got your tongue? If you don't mind, I have a guest coming over in an hour or so. See yourself out or have a drink downstairs - on the house, of course, as a parting gift of sorts."

He resumes doing his push-ups, with one hand this time, and she didn't know what else to do at the moment.

* * *

Chloe groans as she sits up slowly, and nurses her head. This was definitely one hell of a headache.

"Ah! There you are, Chloe," Even though her vision is still trying to adjust, she knows it's him just from the extreme glee in his voice alone.

But did he just call me by my first name?

"Glad to see you've awakened from your slumber. Now that you're well-rested, we must work on the case because the case certainly isn't going to work itself."

A few more squints do the trick and restore her clear sight. She leans back as soon as his face comes into view, a mere inch from hers.

"Are you feeling alright?" He even tilts his head to the side and it's cute… but...

"You're in my space, Lucifer. And what the hell are you wearing?"

The consultant straightens up and frowns as if scandalized.

"I beg your pardon? This is the latest trend if you must know! Am I underdressed?"

"Very," Chloe fights the urge to roll her eyes at his utter weirdness.

"Well, darling. I think you better get your eyes checked." This time she frowns at him. She wonders if he has checked himself in the mirror yet?

"Lucifer, you're wearing a hospital gown."

"Am I?" He grins lecherously.

"You once told me you'd rather be caught dead than be caught wearing that."

"Did I, now?" His grin grows wider as he starts to undress.

" No, no, no, no, no! Don't strip. Not here! God! What is this place anyway?"

Lucifer looks around and shrugs, left her to wonder.

"We have to get out of here and report back to the new Lieutenant. I don't remember what happened but… I could really use your help."

The consultant nods, "Anything you desire, my dear." he says, having completely forgotten that he was disrobing a couple of seconds ago.

Chloe raises her brows at that. He's gotten weirder but apart from the fact that he's the actual Lord of Hell, it's nothing out of the ordinary.

She's still trying to get used to their new dynamic, sort of; she still flinches at times, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up whenever he 'throttles' their suspect. Although she quickly reminds herself that even though everything has changed, he's still the same goofball person, the best partner she's ever had.

"Get us out of here… Fly us out of here."

Lucifer's eyes widen and his grin got bigger.

"I thought you'd never ask. Hang on just a second," He holds up one finger.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting my wings, of course!"

Chloe's mouth hangs open, like what in the world is happening?

* * *

A buff guy comes barging in her direction and she manages to dodge barely, which sends him crashing into the floor.

He picks himself up and faces her.

"Dan? What?"

"Hmmm? Do I know you?" He replies as blood starts to trickle from the side of his head.

"What? Fuck, you're bleeding!"

"Ssssh! We're undercover, remember?" Dan puts a finger on his lips and gestures to Chloe. "Must not break character, ok? You got this, Chlo."

Chloe nods unconvinced as she let Dan make his way upstairs. An orderly comes along and chases after him.

* * *

As she turns, and this time she fails to dodge, a woman comes crashing, sending them both on their butts.

"Ella?"

"Oh! Sorry!" The forensic analyst gets up and extends her hand to Chloe.

"No, not you too!"

"Huh?"

"Could you tell me what's happening? Why is everyone acting weird?"

"Weird, how?" Ella glances sideways and shushes someone. "Not now, Rae-rae. Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"Um…" Chloe remembered the 'ghost' that Ella told her about once, and well, it hasn't been easy.

"We've talked about this. You're only supposed to talk to me when we're alone!" The younger woman turns her head in time to see the orderly spot her from the hallway. Ella giggles and bolts. "Gotta get going, Chlo!"

* * *

Chloe spots another familiar face, striding purposefully towards her.

"Miss Decker, what are you doing here?"

At this point, she doesn't know what to do until her consultant intercepts Amenadiel.

"Brother!" Lucifer exclaims, "you wouldn't believe what she asked of me today."

"Yeah?" Amenadiel looks back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer "Mind sharing it with me?"

"She asked me to fly her away! Isn't that exciting? Remember how she avoided me for months because she freaked out? Now she's finally come to!"

"Well, that's great Lucifer. But no flying, unfortunately. Need I remind you what happened the last time?"

"Oh right. Yes. I fell and it hurt."

Amenadiel nods in agreement.

"You don't want to feel that way again, correct?"

"I don't." He answers right back and pauses, "But for the Detective, I'll do anything."

"But you wouldn't want to upset Dad again,"

"I don't, but -"

"How about I get Michael to help you out with your wings?"

" No! Michael and I are on the outs as of the moment." Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"Everyone else is preoccupied right now, Luci. I have to prep Mazikeen in about a minute or so. Just wanted to make sure you're properly taken care of."

"But I hate Michael!"

"Oh, come now, Luci. Mikey adores you. I'll ask Azrael later to check on you once she comes in, how about that?"

"Alright." Amenadiel drapes an arm over Lucifer's shoulders and leads him to the hallway.

"What-? Where are you taking him?"

"I will be right back with you, Miss Decker."

"What about the case, Lucifer?" She makes eye contact and Lucifer halts, steps in front of her.

"Oh, you mean the Nut Case?"

"The N-"

"Come on, Luci. Mazikeen isn't exactly forbearing, you know how she is. You'll be allowed to speak again with Chloe after your treatment, okay?"

Lucifer nods.

"Smell you later, Detective!"

* * *

"Hey, Chlo," She hears him loud and clear, and feels another gentle nudge as he rouses her awake.

"Wha - where?"

"You fell asleep on your desk," Dan states as he straightens up and places a hand on her shoulder "A bit unlike you, if you ask me. Did you have a long night? Was there a stakeout I didn't know about?"

"Huh?" Confusion sets in. She looks around and then finally settles on the file on her desk about an asylum where their victim was found. What a weird dream indeed.

"Go home, Chloe. Good thing I have Trixie for the weekend. Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"I'll manage, Dan. Thank you."

"Feel better. Gotta run." He waves her goodbye. She runs a hand on her hair and closes her eyes briefly. It felt so real. And the words that were spoken back there hit right home. How long has it been since she found out? Right.

Three weeks and counting now. Not once did her Devil partner showed up since she told him to stay away. He always keeps his promises, down to the letter that it's sometimes infuriating. At this point, she wishes he'd push back like he did before and insist on doing things his way - but Chloe knew - he respects her enough, or maybe too much that he's just letting her do whatever it is that she needs to do.

The blonde Detective makes up her mind and gathers the files, places it on the 'To Review' bunch. It was high time they talk.

* * *

At Lux, she doesn't recognize the new bouncers but as if on queue, they just let her in without question, earning some unwanted looks from the other patrons standing in line. Chloe walks to the elevator and taps on the button for the penthouse and said elevator prompts for a fingerprint. Without thinking, she swipes her index finger and the cabin starts its ascent.

In that short amount of time in the metal box, she thinks of the words she's going to tell him starting with 'I'm sorry'. She expected him to be sitting by his baby grand, playing some melancholic melody or something, or see something she shouldn't, but she was greeted with white sheets on the furnitures and her heart just sank.

A lump forms in her throat and her tears were starting to prick her eyes when she heard the elevator 'ding', signalling another person's arrival.

And to her utter surprise, it's none other her partner, Lucifer Morningstar.

"Detective?"

"Where were you?"

"At one of my other estate. Had some renovations done for the penthouse - thus the sheets." He walks past her, starts to remove them and then plops on the couch. "Did you think I just up and left again?" He asks without facing her, and answers his own question "I wouldn't do that to you. Unless you think so little of me," The club owner's voice peters out.

"I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted." He fiddles with his cuffs as he tries to downplay the situation. He wasn't expecting her to come back at all. He made peace with the fact that he could no longer be her partner, and everything else that came along with it. He's avoiding her eyes because he couldn't stand the way she's looking at him and he's about to tell her some stupid excuse when she wraps her arms around him and rests her chin on his shoulders.

Stunned by the gesture, he remained absolutely still, waiting for her to let go. A final hug, he thinks, that all he did was slightly touch her forearms. She holds on tighter and buries her head at the crook of his neck and she's...sobbing.

This is it. She's going to say goodbye. May as well take the burden off her shoulders.

He opens his mouth to speak, mustering all the courage when she interrupts his thoughts and says, "Don't go anywhere, alright?" Her voice a little muffled but he hears her clearly. "I'm coming to terms with everything - or at least trying to. I know I can do this. Just, stay. Please?"

And that's all that he wanted to hear; been waiting to hear.

"My word is my bond, Detective. I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so I was writing a separate story for the first part but then got stuck so I thought I will just combine both. LOL. Supposedly a slightly crack fic but then as I was writing, angsty muse came along and asked me to write. Meh. What do you think? :P**

 **Song inspiration: Stitches and Burns (for the first part)**


End file.
